Flat-screen display apparatuses generally include LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatuses and OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display apparatuses. Particularly, compared to an LCD, an OLED display has advantages such as being self-luminous, having faster response time, and providing a wider viewing angle. OLED displays are often suitable for flexible displays, transparent displays, three-dimensional displays, and many other display applications.
Currently, an FMM (Fine Metal Mask) is often applied in the process to manufacture top-emitting AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display panels. The FMM is often used in a deposition process for forming the organic light-emitting layer. Generally, the opening size of the FMM is often subjected to a restriction of minimum opening size. In the deposition process, a distance between sup-pixels for displaying a same color may be subjected to certain restrictions such that the distance between two sub-pixels for displaying one color may be different from the distance between two sub-pixels for displaying another color. As a result, the manufacturing of AMOLED display panels may be inevitably limited by the opening size of the FMM and the precision of the deposition process. It might be difficult to obtain high display resolution. Particularly, it may be difficult to realize the aperture ratios required by high resolutions. The aperture ratio of the display panel may even affect the product lifespan, display brightness, etc.